Ginga Densetsu Kenichi
by kuso tare
Summary: This is a story that follows Weed's son Kenichi, and his goal to save Paradise. But sometimes the true enemy isn't always the first enemy you fight. Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**The Dark Truth's in All Heart's **

**One**

The wind blew hard that night. A storm was moving in. And a big one at that. A female Akita ran through the darkness. Her brown and white fur already wet with the little rain that had fallen. But her run was desperate. For in her mouth she held a small Akita pup. He had the same markings as his father. The leader Weed. And she was desperatly trying to get him to safety. They had been attacked by the strangest group of dog's she had ever seen. The leader's mate, Koyuki, had begged for her to get their son away safely. She agreed and ran with him, never once looking back. She could hear the growls and the screams of death. But she continued to run. She could hear both Weed and his father Gin urging their soldiers on. The veterans of tha battle with Akakabuto and those from the battle with Hougen and his brother Genba all fighting to push the invaders out. To the death if they must.

She cried as she ran. Wondering if she would see any of them alive again. The puppy whimpered, frightened by her crying. She recommposed herself and pressed on. Stopping only when she heard a noise from behind her. Voices.

"Just give us the pup female and no harm will come to you!" One of them called out. She turned quickly and ran again. This time towards the river. There she stopped and hid the pup in the dense brush.

"Listen to me Kenichi. No matter what you hear do not move. And do not cry out. If they find you they will kill you. Understand?" He nodded up to her. She gave him the smallest of smiles before heading back to the path and running again. He could hear someone calling out to her. Demanding her to stop. But as he was told he stayed where he was.

The female ran as fast as she could. She was being chased by two male huskies, one brown and white, the other black and white. They growled as they bared down on her. She tried to push herself harder. But she was tireing, and they were gaining on her. She kept looking back as she ran. Judging how close they were to her. They were getting too close. But it wasn't she should worry about. It was the one in front of her. She turned back just in time to see him standing in the path. She skidded to a stop just inches from him. A rather large German Shepard with a black and gray coat. He bared his teeth and smiled wickedly. The other two came to a rest behind her, out of breath.

"You two are younger than me and yet you are out of breath?"

"Sorry boss. It's because of that crap they put in us."

"I understand. Now as for you..." He said as he looked back to her. "Where's the pup?"

"I'll never tell you!"

"If you value your life female you will."

"I do have a name you know! And it's not female!"

"You have a bite to you don't you? Well I can't call you by your name if I don't know it."

"It's Mimi! And that's all you need to know!"

"So you won't tell me where the pup is?"

"No I will not!"

"Hmf. Have it your way."

She crouched as he lunged towards her. There was no time to run. Within seconds he had his jaws around her throat. "Last chance." He growled as he tightened his grip.

"Go...to hell!"

"Bitch!" With that he clamped down as blood shot out in all directions. She gave a final cry before all was silent. He reared his head and threw her body off to the side. "Fan out! I want that pup found! And when you do...kill it!"

"Yes boss!"

Kenichi stayed quiet where he was. He could hear the brush around him rustling. It mad his fur stand on end. He was so scared, and so alone. If they found him he knew there was nothing he could do. They would kill him and eat him like the Koga clan had done to other dog's. He had nightmares of those stories. The other puppies had told them to him to scare him. They had always said for a leaders son he was weak and scared all the time. He was starting to believe they had been right. He wasn't acting as a true male would at this moment. But what could someone his size do to defeat an adult. He had heard that both his father and grandfather had fought bravely at his age. But he just didn't think he had it in him. And the point was proven more when he heard footsteps nearby. Then a dog yelping as it died. And then another. He began to shake all over. _'This is it. I'm going to die. I've disappointed you father, mother, grandfather. I was too weak. I'm a shameful male."_

Then the fpootsteps came closer and stopped just outside the underbrush he was hiding in. He closed his eyes tightly and awaited his shook even more, so much so he wet the ground.

"That is not how a male should any dog for that matter."

Reconizing the voice he slowly opened his eyes. "Tesshin?"

"I've been looking for you young one. Where's Mimi?"

Kenichi just turned away. "I see. I'll find her and bury her before we go."

"Where are we going?"

"Your father had us split up for the time being. Those strange dogs just kept coming and coming."

"Yea. They do smell weird."

"We have to go for now. Your father and mother had me look for you and Mimi. I was to stay with the both of you till we could regroup. I'll take care of you till that time."

Kenichi looked down to the ground. "What's wrong young one? It'll be alright."

"The other pups were right."

"Right about what?"

"I'm weak. And useless. All I do is whine. I'll never be a strong male like father and granfather."

"Don't say that Kenichi. It does take time. You have to work your way up. You will become stronger everyday. The only one that holds you back is you. Beleive you can do it and you will."

"Do you really believe that Tesshin?"

He nodded. "I do. One day you will be leader. And as strong as your father and grandfather. Just believe in yourself."

Kenichi smiled and walked out of the brush. "Thank you Tesshin."

"Thank me later. It's dangerous here. We have to move."

"Right!"

They turned and ran. But not back to the path. They had to stay out of sight. But as they ran they did catch the scent of blood. It was MImi's blood. They cautiously went back to the path. There, lying off to the side, was Mimi's body. They walked over and looked down at her, tears coming from their eyes.

"I'm sorry Mimi. I was too late." Tesshin said as he closed his eyes and looked away. "She was so could she have been taken down?"

"If they can make father and grandfather retreat then they are really strong."

"That's true Kenichi. We should get her buried. We have to leave Futago pass for a while. If you like, I will train you."

"Would you Tesshin?" Kenichi asked excitedly. Then went solemn again. He should not feal happy when Mimi was dead at his feet. "Sorry Mimi. I meant no disrespect."

"I'm sure she knows. And I'm sure she wants you to grow stronger."

Kenichi nodded. "Hm. I will do it for everyone. I will become strong as father and grandfather. And even great grandfather and great great grandfather."

"Don't push yourself young one." Tesshin said as he stuck his tounge out the corner of his mouth. "Now let us pay our final respects to Mimi and head off." Again Kenichi nodded and helped Tesshin dig a hole. They knew they didn't have time but they couldn't just leave her lying there. They gently laid her in the hole and buried her. Both stood quietly over the grave for a moment in silent respect before saying their goodbye's with a low bow and heading off. It had grown even darker still. And now thunder roared and lightning cracked. The storm would indeed be big. They ran on as the wind blew as though it were a typhoon. And soon the rain began to fall as well. It was becoming hard to see. And Kenichi had to squint just to keep sight of Tesshin.

"I don't like this Tesshin! I can't smell if other dogs are around!"

"That's good! That means they can't smell us either! This storm is a blessing!"

But Kenichi still didn't like it. He couldn't smell them, see them. or hear them. It made him even more fearful. On top of it all, he was afraid of thunder storms. That he kept to himself. The others thought he was wimpy enough. As he ran he thought of the stories the elders had told the young ones. About how Akakabuto was defeated. And Hougen and Genba. Even the fight with Kaibutsu. Those that had fought with Kaibutsu were sadened with how it ended. His rage had come from the cruelity of the humans that tested on him. They were sadened but they couldn't let him continue as he was. But they did not treat him with anger. He too was buried in paradise. Along with Smith who had died in the battle, and Jerome's friends. The pups were angered by the cruelty of man. But the elders told them that there were good humans as well as bad. Humans that would die for you. Kenichi thought about that deeply. He had never seen a human. But he heard his grandfather talk of the boy he grew with named Daisuke. Kenichi wanted to meet him one day. But with the current predicament he doubted he would.

"Kenichi? What are you thinking about?" He looked up as Tesshin stared back at him as they ran.

"Nothing. Just old thoughts."

"Keep your mind clear. We don't know when we could run into trouble."

"Right."

And so they continued on into the stormy night. Not knowing what lay ahead for any of them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Gin stopped momentarilly as he tried to catch his breath. He was getting too old for this and his body was telling him so. Weed trotted over quickly, worried about his father.

"Father? Are you alright?"

"Fine, fine. My old bones are just complaining."

"Should we rest?" GB offered up.

"No!" Gin exlclaimed with a sharp turn of his head. "We have no time for that. They'll be on us in no time if we stop."

GB turned away, feeling ashamed for suggesting such a thing.

"Forget it GB. It's nothing to worry about. But at this rate you will have a hard time father."

"I'll stay behind. My years are drawing to a close anyways."

"Don't say such things!" Koyuki said as she walked up. "We leave no one behind. Elderly or not. No foolish deaths."

"I understand. I'm sorry."

"We'll have to take a different path." Weed said as he looked off into the distance. Though he couldn't see much through the rain. Then an idea hit him. "Father?"

"Yes?"

"Isn't that town around here? Where that human Daisuke lives?"

"Yes. Why?"

"You need to recouperate. And we all could use a rest. I don't think they would be foolish enough to enter the town. We should find his home and rest. We can all re-group after the storm blows over."

Gin had to think. There would be quite a few dogs making their way into town. And the newer residents wouldn't recognize them and may be frightened. But what other choice did they have? Gin nodded at last.

"Very well. But stay hidden so we don't scare anyone. And let Weed and I walk up to Daisuke's door first. He knows us. Not any of you. But he'll know you're safe when he sees you're with us."

They all nodded. Right now they just wanted to get out of the rain and have a good rest. They were off quickly. The sooner they got there the better. Gin didn't know how much longer his legs would hold out. He was so tired. But he was also still unsure of this plan. These dogs weren't normal. They smelled odd and seemed to have no fear. A dangerous combination. He really hoped they wouldn't follow them into the town. It would be a bloodbath. He kept his feelings to himself for now. He couldn't complain about a warm bed. And Daisuke was the best hunter around. The people would be safe. He hoped.

Several miles away from the others, Tesshin and Kenichi still ran. Several times Kenichi had lost sight of Tesshin and began to panic. But Tesshin always knew where he was. He was of ninja dog stock. He could sense him even though he couldn't see or smell him. He would stop and call out to the pup. The poor thing would always look so embarassed when ever he locked eyes with Tesshin again.

"There's nothing wrong with being afraid. Just don't let it consume you. Then it's most dangerous."

"Okay Tesshin. Um...where are we headed?"

"To meet with an old friend. He was away during the attack. You''ve never met him."

"I thought I had met everyone?"

"No. He's one of the elders. A conflict arose shortly after you were born and he went to defuse the situation. Needless to say it isn't going well."

"Is there never peace?"

"Usually these confrontations are few and far between. But at the same time common."

"Huh?"

"I mean...conflict is common. But not to the degree it as escalated to. But food has been scarce lately and that can even make the most docile of dogs go mad."

"So we have that going on plus these weird dogs? How can we handle both?"

"The packs are fighting but they don't hate each other. And no ones been killed. Chances are when they hear whats going on they'll band together. At least I hope they will."

"Tesshin? Do you think mom and dad and grandpa are alright?"

"Believe me Kenichi. They aren't very easy to kill. Bears have tried. Blood thirsty dogs have tried. And yet they're still kicking. They're alright. I'm sure of it."

"I hope so Tesshin."

_'Yea. So do I." _ Tesshin thought to himself.

The black and grey German Shepard looked down and his two deceased commrades. The most unpleasant of looks on his face. "Damned weaklings. Couldn't even kill a puppy." Out of anger he kicked dirt on their bodies. Things were not turning out as he had planned and it pissed him off.

"Leader!"

He turned as another of his followers ran up. A tan Shiba Ibu. He bowed low in front of his leader and waited for permission to speak.

"What is it?"

"Sir! We have a good twenty of the members rounded up. The others are scattered through out the mountain."

"Any sign of Gin or Weed?"

"No sir. Not even Weed's mate."

"Shit! We need to take their lives!" He brought up his paw and slashed the dog across the face. Three deep gashes oozing blood along his muzzle. "Find them and kill them on sight. All but the female. Weed's female will be mine."

"Yes leader. I won't fail you."

"You had better not. Or you'll wish you were dead once I'm through with you." He growled. The other swallowed hard and bowed even lower. "Get going! I want them dead this night!"

"Yes leader!" The Shiba turned and ran. Happy to get away from his oppressor. The leader watched him till he was out of sight, still growling. He had Ohu. But it wasn't enough. He wasn't safe till Weed and his father were dead. And any who carried their blood.

"Claude?"

The leader turned at the sound of his name. Another German Shepard stood behind him. A white female. "Sadie? What are you doing out here?"

"Is this really what you want brother? Are their deaths really necessary? They have nothing to do with your plans."

"They would get in our way to protect the humans! Do you not understand sister? The humans are to blame for what we have become!"

"Not all humans are evil, brother! Or this pack of wild dogs would not protect them! What we are doing is wrong! It's the humans at the lab who are at fault!"

"Have you learned nothing from Kaibutsu's story? He almost succeded if not for these dogs!"

"There's no getting through that thick skull of your's is there?"

"I am right sister. Now go back to safety."

"Arrogant bastard." She mumbled as she walked off.

"Call me what you will sister. But I am right. And soon you will see that."

**A/U**

**There's another chapter. Hope you enjoy. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Three**

Gin could barely stand. He was leaning against Weed as they made their way into the small town. Gin was directing his son where to go. Weed had shivers as he heard his fathers voice. It was so weak. He was becoming afraid but did his best to hide it. The rain around them had slowed to a light drizzle and a thick fog had moved in. This was perfect. That meant the other dogs could hide out in the open and the humans wouldn't even know they were there. They waited at the outskirts of the town. Weed had told them he would call for them once they had his father safely in the house. He knew though that they would probably have to leave his father here as they headed back into the mountains. There was no way he would be able to fight in his condition. Age was catching up to him. Weed tried to shake the thought from his mind. He didn't want to believe that one day his father would no longer be with him.

At last Gin gave a pained grunt as he tried to indicate that they had arrived at Daisuke's. He still lived at the old ski lodge. Running it in his father and mothers place. Weed made his way to the front door and scratched on it with urgency. His father was starting to slip. He was losing conscienceness. The door cautiously opened before him as Daisuke peeked out. He reconized Gin immedietly.

"Gin!" The old dog fell forward into his arms, Weed giving out an alarmed whimper behind him. Daisuke looked up as he pulled Gin closer and stood up. "You're Gin's pup aren't you?"

Weed gave a small bark. An obviously concerned one. "It's alright. I'll take care of him." Weed gave another bark before he turned and howled to the others. It wasn't long till the dogs came bounding up to the door. Daisuke watched as they stopped just in front of the doorstep, looking from Weed to him. He gave a nod and the dogs slowly went inside. Daisuke closed the door behind them and took Gin into the small barn next to the house. He layed Gin down in a soft bed of hay and ran to get some water for him. Weed and the others stayed at his side. His breathing had become labored.

"Weed? What do we do?" GB asked. Weed didn't even look up. "Weed?" He coaxed again. Finally Weed shook himself from his stupor and looked to them. They were all waiting for the next order.

"We stay here for now to rest. There's not much good we can do if we're exausted."

"And what about you're father?" Another asked.

"I just want to see what Daisuke says. I just need to know if father is going to be alright. We'll stay here a few days. Then we'll try to find the others. I just hope Tesshin found Kenichi and Mimi. I just hope he's safe." He choked a little as he tried not to cry. Koyuki moved forward and nuzzled Weed gently.

"He is just like his father and grandfather. He just hasn't found that strength within himself yet. But he will when he needs it most. He'll make it. And he will find his way back to us."

Weed smiled and nuzzled her back. "You're right. Thank you Koyuki."

Kenichi was getting tired. He was lagging so far behind Tesshin now. He couldn't hardly move anymore. His legs hurt, and his lungs burned from breathing so hard. Finally he just collasped to the ground. Tesshin stopped and turned around, running back to him. "Kenichi? Are you alright?"

"I'm just tired. And I hurt all over."

"Alright. I'll carry you." Tesshin bent down and took the young dog on his back. Kenichi was too tired to protest. He was awake long enough to feel Tesshin began to run. But then his world went black.

He awoke a few hours later to the sound of voices around him. He slowly blinked open his eyes and saw Tesshin talking to a white dog with scars all over him. Both looked quite concered with whatever it was they were talking about. They were doing it in hushed voices.

"Well, look who's awake." Kenichi tilted his head up slowly to see another white dog above him. A much older one. Tesshin and the other white dog trotted over, Tesshin smiling as he nudged the pup lightly.

"How're you feeling?"

"A little better. Where are we?"

"Our destination. This is Kyoshiro." He said as he tilted his head in the direction of the scarred dog next to him. "And the elder here is Akame. An old friend of your father and grandfather." Both white dogs bowed to Kenichi.

"So these are who we were looking for?"

"Well Akame was. I had no idea Kyoshiro was here. He was supposed to be negotiating with an army further south."

"We all heard what was going on from a messenger and got here as soon as we could. But the army had already been driven off. So I came here. This is one hell of a mess."

"You can say that again. I lost track of everyone when we ran. I found a few dead pack members along the way. Along with at least a few of the enemy. So at least we know they can be killed. Problem is they're damn hard to kill. And they're taking out more of us then we are of them. Was Akakabuto this hard?" Tesshin asked.

"That's yet to be seen. The battle has only begun." Akame said solemnly.

Kenichi looked to the three adults as they dropped their heads low. He still had yet to see battle in his young life. To him the three looked tired just thinking about the battle ahead. Especially Akame. He looked to be quite old. Even older than Kenichi's grandfather. Kenichi sighed and slowly pushed himself to his feet.

"Hey. Don't overdo it." Kyoshiro said in a panic. Heaven help them if something happened to the leaders son.

"I'm fine! I'm not a baby!" Kyoshiro pulled back slightly. He didn't remember him having this much of a bite to him.

"I see he's gotten to be quite an ankle biter." Akame said with a laugh.

"Well not exactly. He's not one for fighting. But he wants to learn."

"So does that mean you're going to teach it to him? The move of his father and grandfather?"

Tesshin looked to Kyoshiro. "Well seeing as they're not here. And he does want to learn." He bowed his head closer to Kenichi's. The pup swallowed hard, wondering what they were talking about. "Do you want to learn it?"

"Learn...what?"

"Your families attack of choice. The Zetsu Tenrou Battouga."

Claude watched as more Ohu dogs were rounded up from the surounding area. Many had been too injured to run far. He watched proudly as they were executed one by one in front of him. His sister stood slightly behind him, not really wanting to witness much of the scene going on before them. As the last of the dogs were killed the Shiba Inu climbed up the hill towards them. He bowed low as Claude eyed him up. "I didn't see the leader and his family down there."

"Sir. We couldn't locate them. The rain washed the scent out. I have no excuse for my failure."

"Damn right you don't. And as I promised you'll soon wish you were dead." He called a group of four dogs over and ordered them to drag the dog back to base. He made no excuse nor did he fight as they dragged him off. He would go out with his pride in tact.

"Brother! Please stop this!"

"Enough from you already Sadie!" He growled as he turned to her. "You have no say in this! Now just stay back and watch!" He trotted off down the hill after his sobourdinate's.

"We'll see about that." She slowly turned away as she began to formulate things in her mind. She knew what her first move would be. She snuck into the treeline and followed that to where her brother had went. She came upon him as he was waiting for the poor Shiba Inu to be executed. She wanted to stop this but she couldn't with her brother there. Whether it be luck or the hand of god, a howl rang out. It was an emergency. Lamenting at the fact he couldn't see the execution, he gave the order once more and left. Now Sadie could make her move. She jumped out and knocked the first dog away from him. The pissed dog jumped to his feet in preperation to attack but stopped when he saw who it was.

"What are you doing? Your brother will be furious."

"I damn my brother! What he's doing is wrong! And you're all wrong to follow him!"

"He'll kill us if we don't." Another said.

"You're all cowards." Then she turned to the Shiba Inu lying in a shocked state on the ground. "Will you follow me?"

"What are you planning?"

"To help the Ohu warriors."

He stared at her at first. Was she being serious? Even the other dogs around them looked lost. Finally he stood and bowed his head to her. "I would follow you to the deepest depths of hell. But your brother will be a problem. He has the devils luck."

"Then let us say we are the hand of god coming down on him." She gave a rather sadistic smile as she stuck her tounge out of the corner of her mouth, letting it wrap to touch the top of her muzzle. The Shiba did the same. "Now all we have left to do is convince the Ohu dogs."

"Leave that to me." Then she looked to the other dogs around them. "And what will you do?" They looked to eachother. Then they all made a common descision.

"We follow you. Beacase if we didn't you would kill us for knowing your plans."

"You're right. But I want you to join because you want to. Not because you're afraid of me. My brother will know soon enough. No need to hide it from him."

"Them we follow you because we wish to.'

"Then let's go. We have to find the Ohu dogs."

Kenichi looked at the tree before him. Was Tesshin really serious? This tree was going to teach him the Battouga? How was that possible? He turned back to Tesshin and gave him the most confused look he could muster. Tesshin gave a little chuckle as he moved forward.

"You're father and your grandfather are the only ones alive who can do this move to it's potential. I need help to do it. They can do it without help. But to begin, a tool is easier. Watch me."

He crouched before springing himself up to the branch. He gripped it in his jaws and started to flip around it. Kenichi watched in awe as he began to go faster and faster. Eventually the branch had been knawed all the way through and it broke sending Tesshin flipping to the ground. He stood there with the branch gripped between his jaws. Kenichi could say nothing. There was no way he could do something like that.

Tesshin dropped the branch to the ground. "Well? What do you think? Are you ready to learn?"

"Theres no way I'm going to be able to do that. I can't even jump through the trees like the other dogs."

"Thats because you never try. You need to build up your confidence. Or you'll never get any stronger. I won't push you. This is all your descision."

Kenichi looked around them. Tesshin, Kyoshiro, Akame. They all had hopeful faces. Even with all the uncertanty surrounding them. They had belief in him. So maybe he could do this. "All right." He said at last. "I'll do this."

"Thats the spirit. First step is to teach you how to get up the tree. We have to work on your leg strength. Theres no way you're going to be able to reach the height of the trees here. So...lets start running."

"Running?"

"Yup. We'll bulid up your muscle and lung capasity. You want to become a soldier? Well this is how we train."

"Damn."

Claude was not happy at the news. His sister had turned against him. And taken some of his soldiers. Out of pure anger he grabbed the messenger by the throat and started to thrash him about. The poor dog tried to beg for mercy but couldn't even breath so he couldn't even make a sound. And there was no way to fight back. Becase this was his leader and because he was much bigger than him. He was just a Beagle. Finally Claude let him go and the unfortunate dog slammed into a tree. He was impaled by a branch and he twitched about till he was dead.

"Find them! Kill all but my sister! I want her brought back alive!" The others around him froze for a moment. They were terrified. The messenger had done nothing wrong. He was just a messenger.

"I said find them!" They all jumped and then turned and ran off to follow the order. This left Claude breathing deeply as he looked to the dead messenger hanging from the branch. "Well," he mumbled ",no good letting you go to waste." He took the dog from the tree and dragged him into the brush.

Daisuke knelt by Gin and pet him. He was panting heavilly. It was more than he could handle so he called for the vet. Daisuke watched as he wrote some things down on a tablet. He had checked Gin's ears, took a look at his gums, checked the nose coloration and it's wetness. And had just finished taking the dogs temperature. He rubbed his chin as he looked at what he had written.

"Doctor?"

He sighed and looked at him. "It's a simple cold. But his age is complicating things. If I did a blood test he would probably be low on white blood cells. He's really sick Daisuke. If he's to have any chance at survival he needs to be at the hospital. We need to get fluids in him. If this gets any worse it'll turn to pneumonia and kill him."

"Of course. Whatever you need to do to save him."

The doctor then took in the dogs around the room. They all looked like they were waiting for something. "Is this his pack?"

"I think it may be his son's pack now. And he's very worried about his father." Daisuke said as he pointed behind him to Weed. Weed had his head low and his ears back. Clearly he was upset.

"I'll do what I can Daisuke. But I can't promise anything. Gin is quite old."

"I know. But I just get the feeling somethings going on up in the mountains. This many dogs wouldn't come down here at once. Even for Gin. It would leave their territory open."

"You don't think it's another bear do you?"

"No. We would have heard something by now. But somethings going on. A lot of the dogs bare fresh scars."

"Why do I have a feeling you're going to get involved in this?"

"Because if I have to I will. These dogs saved us before. And the new generation has been protecting anyone who went into the mountains. Even when the humans thought they were responsible for the attack on humans some years back. We owe them our lives."

"That we do. So lets get to helping Gin then shall we?"

Weed watched as they scooped him up and took him out to the truck. He followed them and watched as Daisuke got into the front seat and settled Gin on his lap. Daisuke gave him a smile, trying to make him feel better. Weed whimpered. There was nothing that could make him feel better other than his father getting better. He watched as the truck pulled away. And then, though it was weak, he heard his father give a reasuring howl. Feeling just a little relief course through him. he howled back. Then he stood and watched till the truck was out of sight. "Daisuke. Father." He mumbled.

"Weed? Should we really allow the boy to help us?" Koyuki asked as she stood beside him.

"He will. Whether we let him or not. He'll lend his strength to our cause. And I'll protect him."

**A/N**

**Here's another chapter. They will get longer as things start to play out. I promise. Right now it's sort of an introduction to things. The next chapter will have some action to it at last. It's sort of playing out like GNG did. Slow and then action. But it will pick up soon. Thanks to those who review. And for those who don't please do. No flames though please?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Four**

Three weeks later found young Kenichi standing before a tree in the forest. It was early morning and the sun had just risen. Akame, Kyoshiro, and Tesshin lay nearby under some bushes watching the young pup try again and again to jump up to the branch. He hadn't come close during any of his attempts. At last Tesshin yawned and stretched, walking over to the pup. "Kenichi. You've been at it all night. You need your sleep. You'll die of exaustion."

"NO! I can get this Tesshin!"

"A little rest won't hurt."

"You said that you had to have help to perform the Battouga as well as you have. By using a branch. And you taught father to do it the same way. Till he was able to do it on his own strength."

"Yes. What are you getting at?"

"I have to find my own way of learning it." He crouched again. Tesshin sighed as it looked like once again the pup would be attempting to jump for the branch. But he was shocked as Kenichi did something different. Instead of trying to jump up to the branch, he jumped onto the tree trunk itself. Running up the tree till he reached the branch and latched onto it. Tesshin stood with his jaw dropped as the other two joined him.

"Like his grandfather and father before him. He found a way." Akame said with a broad smirk. Tesshin chuckled and shook his head.

"Yes. But he's only just begun. He still has yet to perform the Battouga."

"And he will. The strength in him is awakening. I can tell by the way he stands up to you now. He's found his inner strength."

"Let's just hope he doesn't faulter now Akame."

They stood and watched as multiple times Kenichi tried to spin around the branch. He would get a few good flips in before losing his grip and falling to the ground. But he was always right back on his feet and up the tree. He kept at this till mid-afternoon before exaustion finally got the better of him. The next time he hit the ground he was out like a light. At first the three were worried because he hadn't gotten up. They thought he had really hurt himself. Landed on his head or something. Then he let out a small snore and the three laughed. They let him rest. God knows the pup deserved it. They wandered back to the bushes and stretched out themselves. They could have a serious talk now that Kenichi was out.

"So do you think Weed, Gin, and Koyuki are all right?" Kyoshiro asked quietly.

"Gin's aged quite a bit. Especially in the last year. He's been sick lately. He didn't want Weed to know. He feels his end nearing." Tesshin said solemnly.

"How much time does he have?" Akame asked.

"Gin thinks he won't see the next winter."

"That's only a few months from now!" Kyoshiro shouted. They both shushed him. He crouched low, hoping Kenichi hadn't heard. They stayed silent till they heard him snore again. He was still asleep. So it was back to buisness. Kyoshiro spoke quieter this time. "So soon?"

"He's done quite a bit in his life. He's tired."

"But even Akame is still kicking and he's older than Gin." Then he looked sheepish as he glanced over to Akame. "Sorry."

"It's alright. The difference between me and Gin is that he has kept an active life all these years. After things were finished with Hougen and Genba I retired. I had time to rest. Gin didn't allow himself that. And it's fianlly taken a toll on him. You know we can't all live forever Kyoshiro."

"I know." He said as he turned away.

"We don't know Gin's physical state at the moment. And though I don't mean to sound cold, thats not what we have time to worry ourselves with. We have to try to gather up as many of the warriors we can. Those who survived. We have to plan our counter attack. I'm tired of always being caught off guard like this."

"We may even have to call in more help." Akame offered up.

"Just like the old days. Every huge battle ever fought involved expanding our forces." Kyoshiro said with a laugh.

"That's because we keep losing them to sneak attacks."

Akame sighed and stood up, taking a long stretch. "My old bones can't take laying around like this for too long. I'll talk to both the packs here and see what they say about joining forces. Looks like I'll get to have one last good battle before my end." He turned and started to walk back towards the other packs.

"I wish you old timers would stop talking about your death all the time!" Tesshin yelled after him.

Akame stopped and glanced back, a smirk on his face. "It's better to accept your fate than to fear it. I'm sorry if it upsets you." Then he turned back and continued on.

"I swear." Tesshin said as he too got up. He glanced over at the sleeping Kenichi.

"Do you really think the pup can do it Tesshin? He doesn't seem to have the spirit for it."

"That'll be up to him. If he's not cut out for it then we'll take him where it's safe till this is all over."

"Where is there anywhere safe? Those weird dogs are everywhere."

"You are so right about that."

Both Kyoshiro and Tesshin looked up, surprised to see a group of three dogs standing only feet from had been so busy talking they hadn't even picked up their scent. And they had now also noticed that one of the dogs had Kenichi in their jaws. Holding him by the throat so he couldn't whimper.

"Leader will be so happy with us. We found Ohu's leaders son. And some of his soldiers. What a good day for us."

"Don't hurt him!" Tesshin cried out.

"You're not in the position to make demands or beg! Our orders are to kill any Ohu soldiers we come across! Especially this pup and his father. His mother will bcome the leaders new mate. He goes through them so quickly you know."

"You bastard! How could any of you treat a female like that?"

"We treat them how we like. We need pups don't we? Strong males."

"You bastard!" Kyoshiro couldn't hold back and charged the three.

"Wait Kyoshiro! They might hurt Kenichi!" But it was too late for him to stop. He plowed into the one holding Kenichi and they all tumbled to the ground. Kenichi rolled away as the shock of the blow forced the dogs jaw open. He smacked into a tree, dazed. In the meantime Kyoshiro regained his own composure and jumped on the dog before he could get up. He clamped down on his throat and ended it quickly.

"No! Brother!" The other cried out. "You killed my brother you asshole!" Before Kyoshiro could react he was knocked to the ground by the dead dogs brother. He clamped down on the back of Kyoshiro's neck. Kyoshiro growled as he pushed himself back to his feet. He started to shake his head around, flinging the dog around in an atempt to get him off. But he held strong. His fangs dug deep into kyoshiro's flesh.

"Kyoshiro!" Tesshin started to run towards him but was cut off by the groups leader.

"Hold it! Your fight is with me!"

Teshhin bared his teeth. "Fine. If you want to stand in my way then I'll remove you from my path by force." He growled.

"You can try." Tesshin lept at him but the dog jumped out of the way and lunged at Tesshin from the side. But Tesshin was just as quick. He jumped up and landed on a branch in the tree just above them. The dog looked up and cursed. "You damn ninja dogs!"

"Hmf. Are you coming or what?"

"Bastard." The dog had to bounce from one tree to another just to get up that high. Tesshin chuckled and started to jump from branch to branch, leading the dog on.

On the ground Kyoshiro was running from tree to tree smashing the dog against it. But he couldn't get him off. The dog was so blind with anger and rage that he just wouldn't let go. It was starting to piss him off. Finally he ran headlong towards a tree, turning to slam the dog into it, repeatedly. Finally the dog let go and Kyoshiro was quick to go for his throat. But the dog was quick and instead got a hold of his throat first. He thrust his head, sending Kyoshiro in a flip over his head and down onto the ground where he began to slowly allow his jaws to sink into his throat. Kyoshiro tried to gasp for air as it was slowly being stolen away from him. _'Leader. I'm sorry.' _ He thought to himself. He couldn't quite understand how he was losing. These dogs truly were different. He started to question if they could really be beaten as he began to slip into darkness.

From the treetops Tesshin could see what was going on below him. He had to find a way to get to Kyoshiro before it was too late. And from the looks of it he was running short of time. He glanced back to see the groups leader still on his trail. Though not as gracefully as he. He fumbled each time he landed on a branch. Tesshin decided if he could speed up a bit more he could gain some distance between them and then he would be able to jump back to the ground to aid Kyoshiro. Plus Kenichi was still vulnerable in his dazed state. Tesshin pushed himself harder. Gaining considerable distance in only a matter of seconds. When he could barely see the other dog anymore he headed for the ground. He landed and ran towards Kyoshiro. They were in his sight when he felt a painfull pressure on his back. He was pushed to the ground with a painful thud. He turned his head just enough to see that the groups leader had also jumped down from the treetops and landed squarely on his back. For a dog who obviously had no experience jumping through trees, the fall he took sure didn't seem to faze him. The dog growled as he lunged forward and bit down on the top of Tesshin's head. He let out a painful gasp as the pain momentarilly paralized him.

"You bastard! This ends now!" The dog growled. Tesshin could do nothing in his own defense. To him it seemed like all the strength had been sapped from him. He glanced over to where Kenichi lay prone on the ground. Or had been. The pup was no where in site. Hopefully he had found his feet again and went for help. Or at the least retreated somewhere safer. At least the leaders son was safe. If only for the moment. But as Tesshin too started to slip into the darkness he heard a familiar voice that brought him back. He and Kyoshiro both. There stood Kenichi, fear and anger in his eyes.

"Foolish...pup!" Kyoshiro choked out. "Run!"

"I won't! I'm not weak!"

"You're not...ready...to fight them...yet." Tesshin said painfully.

"We'll see."

"Pup. I don't know if you're brave or a damn ignorant fool." The group leader said sadistically.

"You want to find out which I am?"

"You can't do anything pup. Just sit back and wait your turn to go to hell." The other said.

"You're the only ones who will go to hell today!"

"You mother fucking..." But the other dog was cut off as Kenichi began to run at him. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Was this kid suicidal?

"No!" Both Kyoshiro and Tesshin choked out as they watched in horror. Kenichi was about to get himself killed. But suddenly Kenichi jumped into the air. The dog waited for the attack to come but was soon thrown for a loop. Kenichi pulled himself forward and started a roll in mid-air. Kyoshiro and Tesshin stared on in awe. He was attempting the Battouga. And he had managed to pull it off with out the aid of a tree branch. They could hear him screaming as he sped towards the dog who held Kyoshiro in his grasp. In an attempt to escape whatever attack this was, the dog dropped Kyoshiro and started to back away. But he was too slow. The attack connected and all that could be heard was his screams of agony and Kenichi's scream of anger. Kenichi slammed into the tree behind them and fell to the ground, exausted. The group leader released Tesshin and stared in horror. Tesshin couldn't look away either. But he was in utter shock. Kyoshiro soon found the strength to turn his head and look too. His jaw dropped. The dog still stood over him, but without a head. It twitched several times before falling to the ground in front of him. He rolled over to see the dogs head laying beside him, eyes wide in fear. Then he looked to Kenichi who looked sick at the moment. He was in shock over the fact that he had just killed someone. The group leader whimpered as he peed the ground before turning and running. Soon there was nothing but dead silence. No one dared move. Moments later Akame and the rest of the dogs showed up. They stopped in their tracks as they took in the scene before them.

"Are you alright?" He asked. "We tried to get here when we heard the fight began but we ran into a group of them as well.

"We're...fine." Tesshin gasped.

"I see you took care of this one well Kyoshiro."

"It...wasn't me." Akame looked puzzled. Then he looked to Tesshin who just slowly shook his head. He was still a bit dizzy and so tried not too move too much.

"Then..." Akame trailed off and looked to Kenichi. The poor pup couldn't stop looking at the be-headed dog.

"The Battouga." Akame mumbled.

For what seemed like an eternity no one spoke. The young pup who many thought to be weak had just performed the Battouga. The attack of the wolf. It was clear now that he wasn't the weakling many thought him to be. He was awakening. Though he would still have to get passed the shock of it all.

Finally Akame and the others moved over to check on their injuries. Akme had discovered that they had been poisoned. And it could only have come from the dogs saliva. When they sunk their teeth in the poison seaped in like a snakes venomous bite. These certainly were very dangerous dogs. And Akame knew now that there could only be one conclusion behind it all. They had been altered by humans. Keeping this to himself for now he and the others took the three back to the camp. There Akame could see to their wounds. They would recover. The poison seemed only to paralize. But who knows if the other dogs would have a bite that could prove to be more deadly.

Two dogs ran through the mountains as quickly as they could towards the sound. There was a fight going on nearby. And it sounded especially vicious. They came to an opening in the trees and found a group of dogs terribly outnumbered. One of them was trying to do his best against three dgos that had him on the ground and were pulling on his limbs. He did his best not to make a sound. Another dogs a few feet away called out to him. Trying to get to him. But he to had his paws full with a St. Bernard that was pretty much sitting on him.

"Kagetora! Hold on! I'll get to you!"

"Forget me full! Take care of that lard ass that's sitting on you!"

"What did you say?" The bernard asked as he got to his feet. Obviuosly not the smartest of dogs.

"Ken! Now! While you have the chance!" Ken nodded to his friend and jumped to his feet. But before he could do much he was back kicked in the face. He tumbled backwards and came to a stop by a group of the attacking dogs. Ken looked arouhnd and found many of his dead comrades at their feet.

"Bastards." He seethed.

"You lot! Hold him for me!" They did so. Holding Ken on the ground, his underside exposed. "I'm going to rip your throat out now boy."

"Ken! No!" Kagetora yelled. But there was no way he could get to his friend.

The two dogs who had come upon the scene had seen enough. Bothe charged in. One taking the bernard the other colliding with the group that held the Kai dog three dogs tumbled away as the newcomer stood in front of Kagetora. Guarding him till he could get to his feet.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes. Thank you. But who are you?"

"Just some dogs who got word of your plight here. We've come to help. Can you get up?"

"No. I don't know what it is. But as soon as I got bitten into all my strength left me."

"I see. Leave the rest to us then." Kagetora nodded and the white shepard dog turned to look back to his friend. "King! Don't get bitten! There's something wrong with these dogs!"

"What? Rabies?"

"No! Something much different it seems! Be carefull!"

"You don't have to tell me twice. But you think you could give me a paw here Ranger?"

"Gladly." King turned back to the job at hand as Ranger ran over. King grabbed one of the attacking dogs by yhe head and slammed him against the ground several times till all that was left of his head was a bloody mess. Ranger ran past to the two behind was like a bolt of lightening. The two didn't even see him coming. Ranger turned and dashed in front of them. The two felt the breeze as Ranger suddenly appeared next to them. Then their throats bursted in a spray of blood as they fell to the ground. Now the only one left was the bernard. Since the other three had run off after Ranger slammed into them. He growled at them as they closed in on him.

"King. I remember you. You half bred mutt!"

"Shut up! I like the breeds in me. Husky and shepard. Strength and loyalty. I have no problem being a mutt. I don't know why you care so much."

"You had pups with my sister! They were mutts!"

"Yea. And no one else seemed to care. But you did. So much you killed them and your own sister. I'm the one who should be pissed at you!"

He backed up even more as the anger in King's eyes rose so much the bernard almost ran. But then the two stopped advancing on him. He took the opotunity to turn and run. But ran into another dog. A tan dog with redish brown ears and one eye missing. He knew who this was and tried to run again. But the dog tackled him to the ground and was quick to relieve the bernard of his malehood. The unfortunate dog screamed out in agony as he rolled around on the ground. His front paws clenched between his hind legs.

"Nice to see you again Hero."

"You too King. What have you been up to?"

"Nothing much. I was chasing this freak down for revenge. But then the humans took him. I thought I'd never get my chance."

"You still didn't. I did the damage here."

"Yes. But I got the satisfaction of seeing him roll in pain. Should we let him live then?"

"Why not? His leader will probably kill him anyway."

"King. Not to interupt but what of these two? They don't seem like they're able to move." Ranger pointed out as hea had been tryin to help Ken to his feet.

"They seem paralized. But how is this possible? Did they sever a nerve?"

"I don't think so. They can still feel. They just can't move. Lets just take them back to the rest of the pack. Maybe if we let them rest whatever it is will wear off."

"We can only hope." King said with a sigh. "I've got this one. One of you two grab the other."

Ranger nodded and headed oner to poor Kagetora. He was cursing up and down about his failure. "That'll be enough of that." Ranger said as he lifted him onto his back. "Would you lead the way Hero san?"

"Please, just Hero. I don't want to feel older than I am."

"Of course." Ranger said with chuckle.

Hero shook his head as they headed back to the others. "This is no good. We need to find the others or we won't stand a chance."

"Do you have a meeting place?" King asked.

"We do. But we were alway told to wait a month after an attack. Just so there wouldn't be any suspicions. Something like that. Maybe so theres time to regroup and find eachother again. I don't know."

"Well, I've heard much of the leader. He knows what he's doing."

"That he does King. He's a great leader. I would follow him to hell and back."

"He does sound great. What do you say Ranger? Should we join ths cause?"

"I believe so. I wish to do what I can to help the greta Ohu soldiers."

"As do I."

"Thank you my friends. Thank you."

**A/U**

**I know the chapters still a bit short. But they will get longer as it goes on. I'm starting to bring the fights in so that will make things longer. Well I hope you anjoy. And as always please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Five**

Weed sat outside the house looking up at the sky. He had been waiting for some sort of word on his father. But when ever Daisuke came home he looked down. So he knew his father must not be doing too well. He sighed deeply as he contemplated his next move.

"Weed?" He turned to see GB walking up. The others were behind him whispering. Weed knew what was going on.

"I know. We'll leave now. We have a lot of work to do in a short amount of time. The dogs must have all of the mountain under their control."

"They do. The humans have been talking. There's been some deaths. Some human children playing up there. The dogs are getting closer to town. We have to stop this Weed. Soon they'll just hunt all the dogs up there down."

"I know. We'll head back now. We'll go to the meeting place."

GB nodded and turned back to the others. "Alright! We're heading out!"

Weed sighed again and looked at the house. He would have to leave his father in Daisuke's hands. He knew he'd be well taken care of.

"Will you be all right?" Koyuki asked as she walked up.

"I have to be. I have to lead them after all. But I just don't understand why they're so damn powerful."

"We'll figure it out. Maybe we should talk to some of the dogs in town here and see if they want to help. Thats something we can do on the way out."

"That sounds like a good idea. We'll do that. But Koyuki," he said as he got up and turned to face her, "I want you to stay here with Daisuke and my father."

"But W..."

"No buts. You'll be safer here. I don't want anything to happen to you. We'll straighten this out. And I'll find Kenichi. I promise."

"Just be careful." She said as she nuzzled his neck. "I wouldn't want you to miss the birth of your next pup." He pulled back a little and looked down at her.

"You're...?"

"She nodded. "You're going to be a father again. So you have to live through this." He nodded as he smiled.

"I will come back for you. I promise. Whether we win or not. Have faith in me."

"I always will. Now you'd better get going." He nodded and turned to the others.

"Lets move guys! We've got a war to fight!" As Koyuki watched they all ran out of the yard and down the street. The only one looking back was Weed. He looked worried. And she knew at that moment that he may not be able to keep his promise. She pointed her head to the sky and howled mournfully. She knew this may be the last time she saw him again. There was a howl in response. His sounding just as sad. And then it was quiet. She could feel the tears welling up in her eyes. Then she heard footsteps behind her. But she didn't turn around. She knew who it was.

"So they've gone?" Daiske asked sadly. "I hope they'll be all right. Come on girl. Why don't you come inside?" She stayed looking in the direction they had disappeared in before turning and following Daiske inside.

Up in the mountains Ken was complaining as the other dogs were cleaning his wounds. He yelped as one particularilly deep wound was given a once over.

"Quit whining like a puppy." Kagetora called from his spot where he too was getting looked over.

"Don't bitch at me! I heard you whimpering earlier!"

"Enough!" Hiro called. "Both of you just be quiet!" They both sunk lower to the ground as Hiro just shook his head and turned back to the two newcomers. "So there is one thing for sure a deffinate here."

"Whats that?" King asked.

"They were affected by some sort of poison."

"Poison? But they're still alive."

"I think it was just meant to incapasitate them. Make it easier to kill them."

"Well it does look like the humans definately did something to them then." Ranger comented.

Hero nodded. "I'm not sure what their motives were. But they obviously didn't learn anything from Kaibutsu's incident."

"But why would they come after the Ohu soldiers then? They had nothing to do with this."

"I don't know King. Maybe it had something to do with Weed killing Kaibutsu. Or maybe the fact we have been protecting the humans since the battle with Akakkabuto. Nothings very clear right now."

Ranger growled under his breath and the two turned to look to him.

"Whats wrong?" King asked.

"I knew Kaibutsu before he was taken by the humans. I never sought revenge for what was done to him. Even though it hurt a lot."

"Not all dogs are like you Ranger. And you weren't changed by the humans. So you don't really feel the same pain they have felt."

"Well thats true." Ranger dropped his head low, hiding his face from them as some tears fell. He just didn't understand the humans at all. Some were loving and careing. Others seemed to be filled with hate. He felt for these dogs. But he didn't approve of how they were going about their revenge.

"Well the best we can do for now is to get these two back on their feet and head for the meeting place. Then we can see how many of us are trully left." Ranger turned away as they moved over to help Ken and Kagetora up, draping them over their backs. Kaibutsu had been more than a friend to him. He had been family. If only he had been more attentive that day. Maybe none of that would have happened. He hoped Kaibutsu wasn't pissed at him for helping the very dog who had fought against him. And aided in taking his life. Though if there had been another way he would most certainly have done it. Ranger shook the thoughts from his head and moved off after the others. Kaibutsu was at rest now. Moving on would be best.

They moved on through the mountains, watching their suroundidngs with every step they took. The enemy was all over the mountain. Ready to pounce at anytime. The one thing that none of them liked was the fact that there was no sound in the woods at all. No birds, no bugs, nothing. That unsettled them. But none of them smelled a thing. They were confused and anxious. They had thought momentarilly about going in another direction, so as not to lead any tailgaters to the others. But they had no doubt they would follow them to the very end. They would have to be delt with. If they were really there that is. Hiro had taken up the lead. The older dog listening intently for any sound. Then he stopped. He made no movement in any direction. He just stood there.

"Hiro?" King asked quietly. There was no answer from Hiro. Just a slight swish of his tail. All dogs tensed except for Ranger. He had no idea what was going on. King leaned his head closer and spoke quietly into his ear. "There's something out there."

"How do you know?"

"That tail swish he just did. That had always been a silent signal that something's wrong. He uses that when he can't speak." Ranger began to turn his head but King stopped him. "Don't. Pretend like you're just listening. We don't want them to know we've discovered them." Ranger nodded slightly, then continued to look forward. There was another swish of Hiro's tail. This time in the opposite direction and then he resumed walking. The others followed.

"What did that mean?" Ranger whispered.

"They're right behind us. Observing."

"How can you tell all this from a swish of the tail."

"There are many subtle things you can do with your tail to communicate. Just like with a twitch of your ear. It's a good technique to have."

"Sounds like one of those ninja dog things." King just smirked. "So what are we going to do?"

"Keep walking."

"What? Why?"

"Don't know. Hiro must have something in mind." Ranger sighed. He wondered how dependible Hiro really was. He trotted up to the front and walked beside Hiro. _'What the hell is he doing?' _King asked himself. This couldn't be going anywhere good.

"What are we doing?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why are we just walking? Shouldn't we be making a stand?"

"Ranger, we don't know where any of them are. How are we supposed to fight them?"

"Thats what I don't understand. I don't smell anything. I don't hear anything. What makes you think they're even out there?"

Hiro stopped and got right up into Ranger's face. "Don't question me pup. I may be old but I'm not senile. I can feel them. We fought dogs that can paralize with a single bite. I'd hazzard a guess some of them have no scent as well."

"Now how is that possible? The biting thing I can understand. But no scent..."

"The humans can do anything. They posses a knowledge we do not. Remember that. Besides, we can't fight without risking the injured."

"So we're just going to keep walking? For how long?"

"Hey." Ken grumbled from atop Hiro's back. "Don't question the old man. He knows what he talking about. Besides, if you'd take the chance to notice...we're not alone in this."

"Huh?"

"Some friends of ours are tailing them." Hiro said. "Ninja."

"Ninja?"

"Just keep walking pup. When the time is right, we can take care of our little problem." Ranger said no more and kept walking. Just what had the humans done to these dogs?

Weed was leading the others back into the mountains. They had managed to pick up five more dogs on the way out of town. The sad thing was that the number of dogs in the small town had deminished over the years. People weren't hunting bears as much anymore. Or anything else for that matter. They were foccusing on expanding their small town. People were learning more and more trades so they could export and bring in more money. This village once held some of the greatest bear hunters in Japan. Both man and dog. But time moved on. Not many bears lingered in the mountains anymore. And a lot of the bear hunters had died from old age. Daisuke seemed to be the only one carrying on now. In reality, Weed's father had been the last to kill a bear in these mountains. The others fled at the thought of such a strong dog living among them. Weed had never even once in his life seen a bear. They were big and scary. That was all he had known of them.

And so with this lack of bear, came the lack of need for people or dogs with such a specialty. A lot of the dogs in town were smaller breeds. What the humans called lap dogs. Not the greatest for fighting dogs four times their size. But they had found a few larger dogs that had chosen to tail along. When one of the leaders of Ohu came to you for help who were you to refuse? The whole time they moved along Weed thought of his family. HIs sick father, his pregnant mate, and his son. Hopefully alive and well somewhere out there. Both he and his father had been very capable at Kenichi's age. But Kenichi was a very sensitive young one. Weed wasn't sure he had it in him to kill if neccesary. And if no one had found him and taken him to safety...? He shook his head. He didn't want to think of his son being dead.

"Leader? You all right?"

"What did I tell you GB? Don't call me leader. We're friends."

"But you are our leader. And I did tell you that in serious situations I would call you leader. No matter what you said." He grinned and stuck his tongue out of the corner of his mouth.

"GB you're hopeless." Weed said with a laugh.

"Huh? Hopeless?"

"It's a joke GB. Remember? Joke?"

"Oh. Right." He laughed sheepeshly. "I'm a little wound up right now. Joking's just the last thing I would think of in moments like this."

"What? We always had time for it before. With Hougen."

"Please don't mention him. I'm so glad the lightening fried him. I don't think I could have standed having to keep fighting him."

"What are you talking about? I'm the one who had to fight him."

"In the end. We each had our fangs in him at one point."

"You're right there." Then he went quiet again. He thought of Koyuki, and how he may not be able to keep his promise to her. He didn't want his last words to her to be a lie."

"Leader? You okay?"

"Yeah. Just planning ahead. We have to be prepared."

"Right. I hate being caught off guard."

"Like when you were peeing and that pup ran up and pushed you in the river?"

"Ha ha. Very funny."

"Ha ha ha!" Weed laughed.

"Leader!" Someone called from up front. "We have company." Weed and GB both ran to the front and saw two dogs standing there.

"Who are you and what do you want?"

"Please. We mean you no harm. Might you be the leader of Ohu?"

"I am. What do you want?" Everyone looked to him like he was a complete idiot for telling them that.

"I am Sadie. And my friend here is Mitch."

He nodded. "Nice to meet you leader of Ohu."

Weed nodded back. "And what of you're friends hidden back there?" The three jumped at hearing they had been caught. Slowly they came out of the brush.

"Some commrades who left with us."

"Left with you? Are you some of those damned psycho dogs?" GB growled.

"Back off GB." Weed said as he walked forward. "Well? Are you?"

"We are. I am the leaders sister. But I vastly disagree with my brothers, how should I put it, insanity."

"How can we trust you?"

"GB enough! Let her speak. I don't think shes lieing."

"Thank you leader of Ohu." She spoke with a bow. "Where should I begin?"

"The very beginning if you would."

Hiro's ears twitched and once more he came to a stop. The whole group did the same and looked around nervously. "What is it?" Ranger asked.

"There's more of them. They're all around us now."

"I told you old fool! They lead us into a trap!"

"Silence pup or I'll silence you!" Ranger just growled, his lips curling slightly.

"Enough Ranger!" King yelled as he ran up to him and wacked him on the head with his front paw.

"Ouch! Damn it King!"

"Pull yourself together! We've been through worse than this!"

"With genetic freak dogs!"

"Shut the fuck up!" Kagetora yelled from atop King's back. "I can't move to get away from your screaming you know! It's hurting my ears! Plus any of those freaks within a hundred mile radius probably heard us now!" All talking stopped as they looked to Hiro for advice as to what to do. He bent down and gently put Ken on the ground. King did the same for Kagetora.

"We have no choice. We fight. The ninja dogs are near. We just have to hold them till then."

"Easier said then done."

"Ranger what the hell is wrong with you?"

"Nothing."

"Then why are you being such an ass?"

"Stop it! They're coming!"

The group gathered in a circle so that they were facing all directions. A group of about ten dogs emerged from the trees, eyes glowing red. Saliva dripping from their fangs. They looked mad. Like there was no logic in them at all. Just like all the others. The attack came quickly. They didn't want to give the Ohu soldiers any time to escape.

"Watch their fangs! They may still be like the others!" Hiro warned as he dodged a pair coming at him. Ranger was quick to slam one from the side, lifting him off his feet. He got a hold of the dogs hind leg and spun him around, releasing him to send him careaning into a tree, then moving in to rip out his throat. It was a quick efficient kill. But it left his back vulnerable.

"Ranger look out! " King called. Ranger turned in time to see the larger dog bolting towards him. He had only seconds to get out of the way. He started to duck down as the dog jumped over him. But it caught itself on the tree trunk with all four limbs and pushed off back towards Ranger again. He turned into it. Reacting quickly he ducked again. But it wasn't low enough. The dog caught the tip of his left ear and ripped a good half of it off.

"Shit!" He cursed. He was already feeling dizzy. The poison worked quickly. The dog lunged at Ranger one last time for the kill, but Ranger used what strength he had left to catch the dog by it's throat and bite down hard. He tossed him to the side while his fangs were still in him, effectively ripping out it's jugular. Then he fell to the ground.

"Ranger!" Hiro looked up as king bolted passed him. He dropped the pair of balls he had in his mouth to call out.

"King watch it!" King skidded to a stop and turned as another of the dogs was closing in behind him. There was no time to move. He froze. He closed his eyes as the dog neared.

"King you fool! Move!" Ranger yelled. But it was of no use. The world seemed to go in slow motion. Ken and Kagetora watched in horror from the sidelines. This didn't look good. Then a voice sounded from no where. They didn't even have time to locate it as a gush of wind rushed passed them all. Then there was silence. King slowly opened his eyes. Before him lay a dead dog. Still attached to it's skull was...a puppy?

"What...the...hell?" He mouthed silently.

"Kenichi!" Someone yelled out. Kenichi released the dog and looked to the others who stood in awe.

"That's the leaders son." One of them said.

"We have to kill him." Said another. But before they could even take another breath there was a flash of white in front of them. Moments later blood sprayed from their necks and they fell to the ground dead. Akame stood motionless next to them. The remainder of the attackers turned, yelping, and ran. From within the woods they could hear their cries as they were silenced by the other ninja dogs in the trees. All grew quiet. Hiro walked up to Akame and stood next to him, smiling.

"Good to see you alive old friend."

"You too."

"So he learned the Battouga?"

"He did." They turned as the ninja's dropped from the trees. The last to touch the ground was Tesshin.

"Tesshin!"

"Good to see you Hiro." He turned and looked to Ken and Kagetora laying on the ground. "Lazy bums."

"Shut the hell up." Kagetora snapped. Tesshin laughed.

"Don't worry. We have the cure for you're _'lazyness'_."

"I said shut the hell up!"

"Tesshin quit messing with them and make them eat the root."

"Alright alright." He laughed.

"Root? So you found the counteractant for the poison?"

"Yes. I did. I just didn't tellt them everything about what I think about the poison yet."

"I see."

"So, you're on your way to the meeting place I take it Hiro?"

He nodded. "Have you seen the leader?"

"No. I haven't. I was about to ask you the same."

"Well once the others can move again I suggest we get going."

"I agree." Then ke caught sight of King and Ranger. "New recruits?"

"Yes. One of them is an old friend."

"Good. We need all the help we can get.

**A/N**

Sorry it took a bit to post this. Ha d some things to deal with. But it's all good now. Well I hope you enjoy this chapter. And please...please review. I would really appreciate it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Six**

**A/U**

Sorry for the lateness. This became a chapter that was added so that something that happens later doesn't make you too confused. Thats why it's so short. I added it on a whim while fixing the other chapters. It may take a while to get the other chapters up because my friends and I are going to an anime convention next month and are pretty busy working on our costumes right now. But I'll update as soon as I can.

Sadie sat, the Ohu dogs around her. Mitch laid down next to her, quite tired from the escape. The other three dogs in Sadie's group sitting a little farther back. They were still unsure about the Ohu soldiers.

"So Sadie," Weed began, "how did this all start?"

"It was some time ago. The day our lives became a living hell. I'll never forget it." She said as she shook her head. "My brother and I had a happy life when we were pups. We lived with a loving human family. They were kind. We would do anything for them. Even give our lives for them. But everything changed when we turned a year old. The family began to have trouble. They were losing everything. To protect their son, they had to send us away. They couldn't afford to feed all of us. So they sent us to live with another member of the family. And that's really when all the pain began. They would beat my brother and I. Leave us out in the cold or the pouring rain. My brother began to resent them. And one day he attacked our master. I was in utter shock. He had gone for his throat. Our master went into a rage and beat us both to within an inch of our lives. Then he took us to this strange place surrounded by a high fence. To that damned facility. Our hell. That's where our master worked apperantly."

She turned away to try and recompose herself. She felt Mitch's paw on hers. She looked down and gave him the best smile she could. But the pain of all those years would never go away. They would be with her till she drew her last breath. Finally after a few deep breaths she continued.

"They poked and prodded us everyday. Put strange liquids in us. We always felt so sick afterwards. My brother began to have halucinations from it. At times he didn't even know who I was. He even tried to attack me once. And at night he would scream for someone to end his pain. Both he and Kaibutsu would do this every night."

"You were there with Kaibutsu?" Weed asked. The pitch of his voice showing his surprise.

"Yes. I was in the cell next to him. My brother was on the otherside of me. My ears would hurt so bad when they screamed. Finally my brother stopped. He didn't talk again for some time. But Kaibutsu would continue to scream. He'd beg for someone named Jerome to kill him."

"Jerome." Weed mumbled.

"Did you know him?"

"He was an old friend. Um...please, continue?"

"Right. One night our pain suddenly came to an end. We were in the lab opposite of where they were testing on Kaibutsu. It was the night he went mad and killed everyone in the lab. He wasn't the only one that escaped that night. My brother saw thw opportunity and took it. Apperantly he and the other dogs had been planning it. He left me out to protect me. Or so he told me later. But he and the others attacked the other humans in our room since the guard dogs were distracted by Kaibutsu. We escaped the same way and came to the mountains. The next few days were painfull. The drugs they put in us were wearing off. I've never felt so much pain as I did that day. I wanted so badly to die. But brother said it would be over soon. I just had to hang on a little longer. And soon it did pass. But we discovered we had been changed. Our hearing, our smell, it seemed as though it had been amplified thousands of times. My ears couldn't handle it at first. And I would get sick from the smells around me. And later we learned that some of us had a poisonous bite. Some of us could parlize with a bite. But I warn you, others can kill with it. The poison in their bite has no cure. And others have beyond godlike strength. My brother has that trait. He's also extremely intelligent. He's the most dangerous of them all."

She stopped as she began to cry. "He changed so much!" She sobbed. "He began to push me away. Started spouting all this crap about how the humans should die. He teamed up with Kaibutsu. We were also responsible for the human deaths on this mountain. It wasn't just Kaibutsu. When brother heard of his death at your paws, he went mad. He said in Kaibutsu's memory we had to kill all the humans. Nake this a world only for dogs. The humans were too dangerous. And with what we had all been throuhg no one opposed the plan. The eradication began. It began while you fought Genba and Hougen. We stayed in the shadows while you took out brothers other threat. He knew it would be easier to kill you rather than Genba and Hougen."

Weed narrowed his eyes as he got to his feet. There was a look in his eyes few had ever seen. It took a lot to get Weed so angry that he almost looked like a demon. He surpassed that at this moment. He walked up to Sadie and looked her in the eyes. He didn't blink as he spoke.

"He guessed wrong. I'm sorry Sadie. But if your brother doesn't back down...I will have to kill him."

She swallowed hard as he turned back to the others. Poor Mitch stayed where he was on the ground, too afraid to move. He barked some orders to the others before turning back to her. "Are you still with us?" He asked. His eyes softer now. She cleared her mind and nodded.

"I'm still with you. My brother chose his fate. There are good and bad humans. Just like there are good and bad dogs. He's just using it as an excuse to kill."

"Then we should get going. We have to meet with the others."

Kenichi glanced back and forth between King and Ranger. King had the goofyest look on his face. It kind of reminded him of GB. While Ranger just stared at him. The expression of seriousness on his face was creeping the poor pup out. He swallowed and tried to look away but he could still feel his eyes on him.

"Hey you two! Back off! You're weirding the poor kid out!" Kyoshiro called. King appologized and trotted off while Ranger just stood there. He seemed perplexed by something.

"Ranger!" Kyoshiro called again.

"This little runt is supposed to be the next leader? He looks like a damn lap dog to me."

"Do not speak such respect to the leaders son!" Kyoshiro snapped.

"To what!? This rat? He broke down after he killed that damn mutt! He doesn't have the will to fight! He'll just get in the way!"

"Watch your mouth! You've only been here a couple days! What right do you have to speak the way you do?"

"I'm just saying if thie pup stays the way he is Gajou will be doomed. More Hougen's will come."

"What? Are you planning to take Gajou too? I'll be damned if I let that happen!" He yelled as he grit his teeth and bolted towards Ranger. Ranger in turn braced himself and to the hit full force. To Kyoshiro it was like hitting a brick wall. Ranger only slid back a few inches, stopping as Kyoshiro fell to the ground. No one said a word. They just all turned their eyes to Ranger. He just sighed deeply.

"It didn't have to come to all this you know. They aren't gods. They can be beat."

"Why the sudden change in attitude?" Akame asked.

"I was testing you. To see what lenghts you would go to to protect all of this."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Kyoshiro seethed from beneath Rangers feet. Ranger didn't even look down at him. He kept his eyes on Kyoshiro.

"Just to see if you were really worthy of my help. I wanted to know that the Ohu warriors really had good intentions in mind. That all I've heard wasn't just a pack of lies. I want to see Claude fall. But I wanted to be sure that everything really would be in good hands. Otherwise, yes. I would have tried to take all this myself."

King walked over, shaking his head. "Ranger? What are you rambling about?" Ranger just glanced at him.

"You're...you're one of them!" Kyoshiro yelled as he jumped to his feet.

"What?" King looked at his friend pleadingly. "That's not true? Is it? You couldn't be. You weren't in there with them."

"I was for a while. In the same experimenatl program as them. But i had gotten so smart I pretty much just walked out of there. I can read their writing. I watched and learned what passwords they would use to get through the doors in each room I was lead to. I broke my lock and walked right out. I can still here the words Claude was yelling as I left. He really hated me. But I hated him even more. I knew what he was planning. I couldn't let that happen. I had to find the Ohu soldiers i had heard of. Find out the truth about them. I was watching you and I was watching Claude. I would act when he did. You all seemed so layed back. But I wanted to know how you worked when threatened. Now I know. You can be bullheaded and rush into things," he said as he looked to Kyoshiro, "but you have good intentions in your heart. I know you are worthy. But I still feel this pup needs to be much stronger before he takes over. Or Gajou will fall."

Akame slowly walked over. "So you just watched this whole time?"

"Yes. When you mentioned me not being changed by the humans I knew I had to lie. He and I were taken to the facility together. You see, once he looked ike any other German Shepard. He was my brother. My real brother." Akame just sighed and said nothing more. Kyoshiro on the other hand had much to say. As always.

"How the hell are we supposed to trust you now? After all this lieing and deceit?"

"I'm not asking you to. Having faith in me is all I'm asking."

"Those are the same thing!"

"No. They are two very different things. You will find that sometimes trust is easier to give than faith. Both hurt when it's broken. But you put everything into faith. It can feel like your whole soul has taken a blow when that is lost. You yourself feel lost."

"I don't get any of your bullshit."

"You will one day."

"Well I have faith in you." Akame said with a smile. "I'm old. I've seen it all. I would know."

"You couldn't tell I was lieing."

"I didn't say that. I just said that you watched for the whole time."

"You old timer. You always knew."

Both smiled to each other. That calmed the others around them. All except Kyoshiro. It always took him a while to except that he was wrong.

But Ranger didn't care. He didn't have to ever trust him. Or have faith in him. He just had to fight well when the time came. So instead of fighting with im further he turned back to Kenichi. "You want to get strong right?"

"Of course I do. Tesshin's been helping me."

"Well now you have me too. Gajou will be in good hands." Kenichi smiled up at him. He'd never felt as confident as he did now.

"Thank you Ranger sir."

"We'll work on it as we go. We should really get going to the meeting place. He turned once more back to Kyoshiro who was still glaring at him. But at last he sighed.

"Alright. I'll put my trust in you. But you turn on us...and I won't hesitate to rip out your throat."

"Fair enough."


End file.
